


time stops when i'm in your arms

by kcc



Series: cuddleverse [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M, Making Out, Married!Reddie, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, blink and you'll miss it but it's there, stan is alive too even though. none of the other losers are mentioned, twue wove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcc/pseuds/kcc
Summary: Literally nothing happens except cuddling and kissing. That's the entire thing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: cuddleverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789348
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	time stops when i'm in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i'm back again with my sub-par writing skills!!  
> this is. the most self-indulgent garbage i have ever written in my life tbh  
> i was on twitter earlier and just. felt the need to talk about eddie liking gross things so i wrote in the morning breath bit and now this fluffy mess exists sldkfjds
> 
> -ken

Eddie woke up slowly, taking a minute for him to register that he had a body and was not, in fact, an amorphous consciousness.

The first thing he felt were the strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him in place. Then, as he became more aware of his whole body, the face mushed into the center of his chest, right over his heart. Warm puffs of air hit his bare skin, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin.

Eddie opened his eyes slowly, looking down to see Richie, his face smoothed out and relaxed in his sleep, fully content and comfortable where he was.

One of Eddie’s arms hung loosely around Richie’s shoulders, the other hand tucked up into his hair. He scratched his nails gently over his scalp, smiling softly when a sleeping Richie nuzzled his nose back and forth, his breathing settling somehow deeper than before.

The weight of Richie laying on top of him was always comforting, reminding Eddie - no matter how deep into his head he got - that he was real and that  _ Richie _ was real and that this life they’ve built together was real. They got to have this together. As he brought his left hand a little closer, still buried in Richie’s hair, the light caught the simple silver ring, glinting in the early morning light. Eddie grinned. They had been married for a little over a month at this point, and everytime Eddie saw his ring - so different from his old wedding band - he felt giddy with happiness.

Richie was always so animated, so  _ alive _ , so when Eddie woke up before - which was pretty frequently - he liked to take the time to just admire his husband. The weight of him pressing Eddie down into the bed, the way his hands felt enormous under Eddie’s back, the softness of his stomach and his full chest. He was sturdy and solid and  _ hairy _ \- there was so much hair, everywhere, it drove him nuts - and Eddie  _ loved _ that, it drove him wild that Richie was bigger than him, that he was barrel-chested and strong, but at the same time he was fucking gangly and seemed to have no idea what to do with his own body.

Hell, Eddie even loved his massive fucking fivehead because it was  _ Richie _ . It was a part of him, and Eddie was hopelessly, deeply in love with every aspect of him.

Even when he drooled on Eddie’s bare chest, like he was doing now.

Carefully, not wanting to wake his sleeping husband, Eddie rolled them over onto their sides. He had to piss, and Richie’s weight had been pressing hard onto his bladder. Gently, he unwound Richie’s arms and legs from around himself, sliding out of bed. Richie let out a quiet whimper, presumably at the sudden cold, and curled in on himself. Eddie’s heart squeezed at the sight, full of love for him.

Suddenly eager to just get back in bed and waste the day together, Eddie did his business as quickly as he could before climbing back in. This time, he tucked his own head under Richie’s chin, his hands pressed to his chest. Instinctively, Richie wrapped one arm around him, tugging him closer. Eddie smiled.

He traced mindless patterns onto his skin, feeling the coarse hair and the lack of scars, so unlike Eddie’s own. Where Richie’s chest was smooth skin and gentle slopes of muscle and fat, Eddie’s was more toned muscle with a scar cutting a horizontal line underneath each pec in addition to the starburst covering a portion of his abdomen.

He loved his own scars. Reminders not only that he’s stronger than he thinks, that he’s survived the most terrifying thing a man could go through, but also that he’s worked hard for the body he always wanted. That this is who he is and his body reflects that.

Eddie lifted his chin, pressing his face into Richie’s neck and placing a kiss on his Adam’s apple. The light, two-day-old stubble scratching just slightly. He stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in Richie, breathing the same air as him, until he felt him stir. The hand on his back dug into him and Richie groaned softly, shifting his legs.

“Hey, Eds.” His voice was a low raspy rumble, reverberating through his chest and into Eddie’s. He shivered.

“Hey, sweetheart. How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead. It’s always easy to sleep when I have a hot piece of ass to hold on to.” Richie’s eyes were sparkling, still half-lidded with tiredness as he grinned a slow, dopey grin down at Eddie.

He rolled his eyes. “If anyone is holding on to a hot piece of ass, it’s me.” Eddie reached down behind him and grabbed a fistful of Richie’s ass, squeezing. Richie yelped in surprise, his hips jolting forward into Eddie’s.

They stared at each other for a moment before collapsing into giggles. Richie’s loud snorting, cackle so much louder than Eddie’s quieter chuckle. Their laughter subsided after a few moments, and they settled down into a comfortable silence.

Eddie smiled up at Richie. “I love you,” he said. Richie practically melted, a dopey, lovestruck smile split across his face. It was amazing that even after being together for over four years Richie still seemed shocked every time Eddie told him.

“I love you more, Spaghetti,” Richie beamed down at him. His smile was so bright it was like staring into the sun; every nerve in Eddie’s body thrummed at the sight, knowing he’s the reason why Richie was so happy.

He leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s smile. He reacted instantly, kissing back enthusiastically. When he felt Richie’s tongue lick lightly at his lips, Eddie cringed back a little.

“Rich, your morning breath!” Eddie complained softly. Richie smirked a little before retracting his arms from around Eddie.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll go brush my teeth, I’ll be back in two minutes.” Richie started to roll out of bed, groaning when his back cracked loudly. Eddie snapped his hand out, gripping Richie’s wrist.

“No, don’t get up.” He tugged hard, pulling Richie back to him. “Kiss me more.” And he did.

Richie’s arms circled around him, tugging the two of them flush together. He pressed his lips softly to Eddie. This time, Eddie willingly opened his mouth, his tongue licking into Richie’s regardless of the taste of his morning breath. He could feel Richie fighting back a smile, so he pinched his hip. Richie squirmed but didn’t pull away, instead he licked behind Eddie’s teeth, opening his mouth wider somehow.

Eddie pushed at his shoulder until he got the hint, rolling over onto his back. Eddie straddled him on all fours before completely plopping his body weight on top of Richie, causing him to let out a soft  _ oof _ noise. Wasting no more time, Eddie attacked his lips again, sucking hard on Richie’s tongue, drawing out a low moan.

He pulled back. “Your breath is atrocious,” he said and immediately dived back in to keep kissing Richie.

“Clearly that’s not a turn off for you,” Richie gasped back in between kisses. Eddie chuckled softly and gave him a light peck.

“Surprisingly, no it’s not. Because it’s you.”

And there was that lovestruck expression again. Seeing the total trust and love in his face was overwhelming at times, knowing that he had this much power over Richie scared him, but Eddie knew he was brave. Taking that leap and confessing his feelings after thirty years was the scariest thing - well, almost the scariest thing - Eddie had ever done, not because he was afraid the feelings weren’t reciprocated, but because he was afraid he didn’t know how to love someone without hurting them.

Richie’s grip around Eddie’s torso tightened, so Eddie let his head fall again, tucking it into his neck once more. He exhaled heavily, then immediately inhaled the scent of Richie - the sweat, yes, but also the natural smell of his skin. It was comforting and he could stay like this forever.

“I could stay like this forever,” he told him.

“Well, maybe not forever because you’re kind of laying on my bladder,” Richie laughed, his whole body shaking Eddie up and down gently. “But we can stay here as long as you want. Have a lazy day.”

“I’d like that,” Eddie said quietly.

“We have time, Eds. We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @/richies_nips if you're interested in seeing me flip out over bhader


End file.
